The Devil's challenge
by Irish leprechaun
Summary: Hold on to your hat's! ladies and gentlemen! Hiruma vs Mamori in....Gotta read to find out
1. The challenge SET!

**A/N:** I don't own Eyeshield 21, I don't even own the computer that I type this piece of crap on! ;; the only thing I do own is myself(99 of it anyway) and the nice happy feeling I get when I read reviews PLEASE review okay? Authors really need it! So please review for the sake of fiction k?

* * *

**Untameable pt 1**

"hee hee, this is gonna be MAX funny" Monta chuckled the water from the inside of his water gun's container splashing his hand slightly.

"SENA! Stop shaking you're making me spill water!" Suzuna scolded the brunette teen, Sena nodded and gulped turning his attention to Monta.

"Monta, are you sure we'll live to see tommorow morning if we do this, I mean Hiruma-san might get pretty angry" he asked slowly, his nervousness rising at the sudden stall of his monkey-like friends movements and the sweat drop on the back of his head.

Monta turned to his friend with a wide eyes closed smile on his face but said nothing

"Yare,Yare the question isn't if you'll see tommorow morning," Kuroki smirked as he sat down on the steps above them[1.

Sena and Monta looked up to see two of the Hah Hah brothers heads sticking out of the bars wicked gleams in their eyes.

"It's how long of tommorow morning you'll see!" Toganou chided causing a visible shiver to run up the two small boy's bodies and the two linesman to start laughing. They were silenced however by Jummonji knocking them both on the head.

"URASAI! Let the two get on with it, that way we'll have something against Hiruma!" He yelled whispering the last part to the two causing their eyes to open wide and smirks to be placed on their faces.

"Well, I'm totally against it, You-nii might be very busy ya know!" Suzuna sighed glaring at Monta as he mimicked her.

"Quit the You-nii crap, why're you here anyway you don't even go to this school" Monta grumbled in disgust stopping when a shoot of water spurted up his nose."GAH!"

"Stupid monkey! I'm you're damn morale support!"She argued as the catcher started blowing his noise noisily, the antennae ontop of her head stood up and she kitty motuh grinned slightly her eyes turned into slits,"Besides you never know he might be busy with...Mamori-chan" she cooed whispering the last part into the young man's ear causing all sound to stop.

"N-NANIIII?" Monta screamed and began to chase the cheerleader with his watergun, she grabbed sena's hand and sped off away from the water shooting monkey.

"OI! Save your water for Hiruma Damnit!" Jummonji yelled after them.

"J-Jummonji..." Kuroki squeked causing the blonde teen to look down and face fault.

"We're...we're stuck" Toganou stated his head still in the bars.

* * *

Hiruma growled as he once again retreated to the clubhouse to avoid the incessant torture of Mamori's signature nagging session. Flipping the screen of his laptop up he began to type furiously, almost crushing the kews into the board with his fingers as they typed with agility.  
"Fucking manager, cancelling my fucking orders for my fucking American fucking football equipment," he paused in his mid rant and spat the finished piece of chewing gum onto the floor just as the door opened revealing the auburn teen of his displeasure standing in the entrance, a look of fury on he face.

"Hiruma-kun for gods sake we didn't need any more football equip...DON'T SPIT YOUR GUM ON THE FLOOR!" Mamori screamed as she registered the white speck on the newly cleaned floor.

"Tch what makes you think it was me that did it?"He asked picking up a rag and beginning to polish a stray football sitting near his elbow.  
'Besides I would've been able to spit it into the bin if my aim wasn't off because SOMEONE had royally fucked me off'' he added to himself.

Mamori stomped over to the blonde demon and snatched the rag out of his hand bending over to pick it up the dirty piece of gum on the floor.

"DAMN MANAGER! I WAS USING THAT RAG!" Hiruma yelled slamming his hand on the table as she threw both the gum and the rag in the trash.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE IT'S ONLY A RAG!" she yelled back. "AND STOP SHOUTING!" she yelled blushing as she realised her contradiction.

Hiruma couldn't help but let out a laugh, covering his eyes with long grace like fingers as he did so.

"FUCKING manager," he sighed stressing the swear word and grinning as she bristled.

"STOP SWEARING!" she growled turning to pick up a stray magazine on the floor, making him rasie an eyebrow in her direction.

"Or you'll **fucking** do what?" he teased stilling her movement.He lowered his hand and bit his thumb to contain his smile.

Mamori turned and glared at Hiruma hands on her hips and eyes narrowed, he glared back at her lifting himself off his chair to his full height and -literally- looking down on her. He smirked at this as she raised her shoulders in a sad attempt to reach his height  
-even going as far to stand on tiptoe.

"What do you want Damn Manager," he drawled his anger being replaced by a feeling of mischief creeping up his back.

"You know what I want Hiruma," She growled.

* * *

Sena and Monta had stopped outside the clubhouse upon hearing Mamori's statement and froze their recent plan of water shooting Hiruma into oblivion forgotten. They stared at eachother in shock Suzuna's comment hitting them like a brick

_"He might be busy with Mamori"_

Monta began furiously spluttering and marched towards the door before a startled Sena stopped him.

"M-Monta-kun! Stop we've probably got it all wrong!"

* * *

"Damn manager, you actually think I'd let you do that? You're fucking delirious" Hiruma cackled at Mamori's request making his way to the door of the clubhouse. 

Mamori smiled "Oh? Don't tell me you're afraid Hiruma-kun, who'd of thought?" she smiled musing the last part loudly.

Hiruma paused his foot still in the air ready to kick the door open, he turned his head 180 degrees and fixed a toothy open grin on the manager.

"Ohhhhh?" he smiled turning his body into the direction of his head and walking back towards Mamori.

* * *

Monta and Sena sprang from behind the bush and placed their ears towards the door again once they heard Hiruma's footsteps retract from the door, there waterguns long forgotten.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sena asked watching the steam coming from Monta's ears with fascination.

"Fugo?"

Sena and Monta jumped and placed hands over Komusubi's mouth who had just appeared behind them causing the short linesman to struggle against them.

"Fhmmfhhmm?" challenge!!!!

"Sssh Komusbi! We're listening!" Sena ushered, the three heard Hiruma's cackling and jumped to the door again their ears pressed againt it.

* * *

"Fine then, I'll give you one chance fucking manager," Hiruma smirked, he was sitting on the table, feet up and was polishing his more beloved automatic, he paused in his polishing and held up a finger to stop Mamori from arguing."On one condition though"

Mamori knocked Hiruma's hand out of her way with the broom and raised an eyebrow.

"What condition?"

Hiruma's eyes glittered and he stood up shifting the gun onto his shoulder making his way slowly towards Mamori one hands in his pockets.

"You have to wear the cheerleading outfit while were doing it" he leered causing a blush to light up her face and a cackle to leave HIruma's chest through his mouth as he kicked the door open.

"H-HIRUMA!"

* * *

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at the sight of Monta lying on the floor his eyes rolling and a perverter blush across his cheeks with the mother of all nosebleeds staining the tarmac, Sena was trying to revive him and Komusubi was looking at him with his mouth slightly open, his pupils dilated.

"Keh,"he popped a bubble and began walking off registering this the norm for his little football family. He smirked and began counting off his fingers

3

2

1

"HIRUMA! Wait we're not done talking!" Mamori stormed after him towards the field and Hiruma smile as his hand fell into a fist and he stopped turning round to the still flushing manager.

"Ohh? What's wrong? I thought our terms were laid down pretty well!" he smirked placing a hand on his hip.

"You know very well that for me to agree to such terms is not only impossible but also unthinkable to even suggest!" she rallied interupting him much to his displeasure (he HATED to be interrupted). "For you to even suggest it..."

Hiruma barked in between her rant. "Unthinkable? Fucking manager you underestimate yourself don't you?" he cackled knowing very well alot of males desired the 1/4 american in front of him and knew what looks she would get if she ever dorned the cheerleading outfit from Monta's display.

"Wha-what do you mean by tha..."

"And as for 'SUGGESTING' it, don't be fucking dense I was ORDERING you to wear it," he grinned dangerously his eyes unreadable as he walked towards her, Mamori stepped back slightly before regaining her composure and placing her fisted hands on her hips as she stared up at the hovering demon.

The rest of the team looked up from whatever they were doing and stilled as a small wind blew around the two arguers, Suzuna skated hastily over to them but was stopped by a quick reacting Sena who had managed to revive Monta a little.

"After all, ya gotta make it fun for me too," he whispered loudly casing another squirt of blood to leave Monta's body through his nostrils as he fell into a commatose state again.

"MUKYAAA!"

"AH MONTA!"

Mamori's mouth hung open and she looked away from the demon's eyes as she began a trail of thought.

Hiruma lifted the corner of his mouth into a smirk and walked away from her straightening himself up and beginning to yell orders to his teammates varying from 'work harder to or I'l kill you'

"Hiruma-kun," Mamori yelled once again stilling the movement of the blonde quarterback

His ear twitched and he gave her a view to one of his eyes with a tilt of his head in a form of granting permission for her to speak.

"I accept your terms, as long as mine are ALSO accepted," she finished holding out her hand in agreement for him to shake.

Hiruma grinned wider than he ever had and swiftly turned round and grabbed Mamori's hand locking his sharp blue eyes with her own pale versions.

"Congatulations fucking manager, we have a fucking deal," he pulled her foreward slightly in a way that it looked like he was about to kiss her, the team all held their breath at this and Suzuna's hair shot up like a thermometer.

"Get ready for defeat," he grinned causing a smirk to rival his own to form on Mamori's lips, she narrowed her eyes and rose her head a little so their noses were touching.

"As long as it's yours I'll have you know I've already planned your humiliation party." with that she shook her hand out of Hiruma's grasp and stepped backwards turning around to the clubhouse.

"Oh one more thing Hiruma, if I win, YOU have to wear the cheerleading outfit," she smiled turning back to Hiruma and inwardly cheering when she saw the quickly hidden shocked face he held.

"Oh? What's this about now manager?" He grinned scratching his head and pausing when she narrowed her eyes sceptically

"Don't tell me you're not gonna have as much as I am doing this as I am!" she dropped plainlly causing him to smirk and betray that he knew she was telling the truth. "Besides," she added placing a hand on her hip in a mocking way and staring him straight in the eye

"Ya Gotta make this fun for ME too" she mimicked causing Hiruma to fire bullets into the air a sadistic grin on his face, she smiled and walked into the clubhouse with Suzuna close behind.

"Huh?"

"HUUH?"

"HAAAH?"

"What's going on!"

"K-Komusubi what happened to you"

"Oi, Hiruma, what'd you do to Anezaki now"

"YA-HA! GAME ON FUCKING MANAGER! GAME FUCKING ON!!!!"

* * *

ALRIGHTY!!!!! The game has been laid down ladies and Gents! The Demon against the Angel! Darkness against light!  
Sugarfree gum against creamy layered cream puff!  
(GUNSHOT) enough damnit... ---(Sierra my muse)  
Hope you liked! I'll try to have part 2 up soon as I can but PLEASE reviews are needed! okay? 


	2. The challenge REVEALED!

Don't own eyeshield 21 wish I did. Im sorry for all the spelling and gramatical errors in my last chapter, I always pride myself on my writing and it seems I've let myself down...sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The wager**

"Mamori! Mamori will you wait a damn minute and tell me what's going on with you and You-nii?"

Mamori stopped what she was doing as she closed the door of the clubhouse behind her and looked towards Suzuna scaring her a little bit with the competitive gleam in her eye swirling around her pupil like fire.

"Suzuna, this is it! This is our big chance, the chance we've been waiting for!" Mamori laughed picking up her coat and shrugging it on, Suzuna sweat dropped slightly and watched as she picked her bag up and place the broom and apron neatly in their places.

"Mamori-chan...What on earth are you talking about?" Mamori ran past her to the left to pick up a clipboard.

"Who's this we?" She followed Mamori with her eyes as she ran to her right to pick up her scarf and umbrella.

WHAT CHANCE!" The small cheerleader yelled as Mamori ran past her for a third time stilling the older brunette's movement.

Mamori stopped and sweatdropped at her sudden burst of out of characterness and sat down on one of the clubhouse chairs urging Suzuna to sit down also.

"Gomen Suzuna, this probably would make a lot more sense if I explained this to you..." Mamori sighed the smile still on her face.

Suzuna pouted and sat down opposite the teams manager. "Yes it WOULD"

"Y'see Suzuna..."

* * *

_2 weeks ago_

"Tch what a pile of crap,"  
Mamori looked up from her cleaning to frown at one Youichi Hiruma as he began scanning an internet page on his laptop, she shrugged and resumed cleaning leaving him to continue with what he was doing.

"Woman's league? Give me a damn break,"

Mamori stopped and walked behind Hiuma to see what he was reading now that he had grabbed her intrest, she leaned against the broom and looked down at the blonde haired quarterback.

"Oh I see you've seen this too! It's great isn't it?" Mamori smiled as she regarded the web page, she had seen it earlier when her friend Yumiko showed her, it was basically a sports flash about the rise and rise of professional woman american football teams and how some had even began breaking records their fellow male players had set.

"Great? Tch, if _that's_ what you want to call it sure," Hiruma sighed deleting the mail alert and sighing as he popped another bubble before spitting it straight into the bin.

Mamori cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what exactly do you mean by that Hiruma?"

Hiruma gave her a bored look and simply stated "Everyone knows that when faced against eachother, a Male will obviously overcome a female."

Mamori's temple twitched and she placed a hand on her hip, the other still holding the neck of the broom.

"In strength maybe, but you of all people should now that against speed stregth is virtually useless,"

"And your point is?" Hiruma asked observing Mamori upside down as he bent his head back, he stared at her as she resumed cleaning, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it's a well known fact that girls ARE faster than boys!" she smiled sickeningly sweet at him.

Hiruma turned around in his chair and raised an eyebrow at her, Mamori sensing his gaze upon her stopped also and turned to look at him both hands still on the broom.

"Bullshit" he said slowly placing another piece of gum in his mouth.

"It's true we learned it last year in bioligy class," Mamori said primly her eyes challenging that of the demon's in front of her.

"Are you trying to tell me there's girls out there that are faster than that Fucking pipsqueak or even that damn oujou guy?" Hiruma questioned in the way that a challenge was starting to form.

Mamori's eyes narrowed at the profanity but she simply nodded.

"I don't know any myself but Im sure of it," she smiled "And I'm ALSO sure that if Sena were a girl then he would be faster." she added before Hiruma could cut in.

Hiruma in reply barked out a short mocking laugh as he turned off his laptop. He stood up, one hand on the chair the other on his hip, he stilll wore his football jersey over his black school slacks and took a long hard look at Mamori.

"Alright then damn manager, we got speed, strength what about skill?" He placed his laptop in his protective case and Mamori registered how is long hands gently carried it almost like the way she saw him do when he idly held a football.  
"How many broads do you know have a mind skilled enough to formulate a plan in mere seconds?"he continued as he tugged off his jersey causing her to blush slightly at the sight of naked flesh.  
"All while being chased by three men and STILL have the time to have your brain tell your legs to fucking run?" as he finished buttoning his school shirt he walked up to her, picking up his school bag and (no doubt) another bag filled with illegal firearms.  
"Well?" he egged.

Mamori smiled at him and placed three fingers in front of his face.

"Three, I know three perfectly capable WOMEN able to do exactly the same quality of job you,Takami and Kid do," she went on to count them off her fingers,  
"Me,Megu Tsuyumine and Katsuki Konjo" she said keeping eye contact with him.

Hiruma's mouth twitched in a humour filled smirk and he shook his head,

"You? And those other damn side liners? keh keh keh, don't be stupid fucking manger faced against us boys it's quite obvious you would lose, in fact I'm insulted you think you would win against me," he smirked as he made his way to the door.

"Oh? How do you know Hiruma? Ever played against a girl before?"

"Ever heard the fucking put down 'you play like a fucking girl' damn manager? That means you played SHIT? Understand? S-H-I.."

"I'm aware of it's spelling Hiruma!" Mamori fumed and Hiruma's eyes danced with glee at her frustration and he made his delight known by his little bout of laughter.

"Aww, Don't get mad fuckng manager it'll give you wrinkles" he jabbed watching as her face went slack and she turned to resume cleaning.

"Hmph, it's quite obvious you're just too scared to face against us girls," Mamori stared at him form the corner of her eye.

Hiruma returned the stare and the brew of a challenge seemed to reach boiling point as the two began their stare out, Hiruma raised an eyebriw.

"Ohhh? What exactly are you planning fucking manager?" he asked.

"Three challenges based on Strength, Speed and Skill," she answered quickly, the challenge now steaming.

"I take it there'll be two teams? One completely filled with guys the other broads?" Hiruma enquired the challenge bubbling dnagerously.

"One goal," Mamori smiled as he began to take the bait.

"To see which gender wear's the football uniform better?"Hiruma asked his voice laced with slight ridicule.

The challenge ready to be served piping hot was suddenly extinguished when Hiruma kicked down the door and let a cold breeze into the clubhouse and blow around stray paers around the room.

"Please, I have more fucking important things to do than beat down little girls fucking manager!" He cackled into the nights sky.

"H-Hiruma-kun! I just cleaned this place!" Mamori screamed thoguht's of the challenge pushed to the back of her mind as she stared at the wind raked room.

"And you better have it cleaned and be fucking gone by the time I get back fucking manager!" his voice teased her

"HIRUMAAA!" Mamori screamed in aggravation walking towards the door and slamming it shut but not until the sound of a victorious 'Ya-ha' met her ears

* * *

"And that's the whole of it," Hiruma cackled as he told the same story to the Deimon's kicker beside him, Musashi sighed from the area of grass he was lying on and fixed Hiruma with a tired gaze.

"Damnit Hiruma, I was looking foreward to just kicking back over the next two weeks off, why'd you have to go and put a challenge of all things in my plan especially one concerning football?"

"Keh keh keh, don't be such a fucking old man you can rest when you're dead, and you can NEVER get too much football!" Hiruma cackled as Kurita fixed Hiruma with a worried stare.

"Hiruma, are you saying we're going to be going up against Mamori and Suzuna?"

Hiruma grinned.

"Listen up fucking fat ass..."

* * *

"Mamori-chan...just who do you plan on having on OUR side? Hiruma has the whole Deimon Devilbats in his corner!" Suzuna asked worriedly, although the challenge sparked her interest greatly. 

Mamori smiled and stood up taking her phone out of her pocket and giving Suzuna a victory sign.

"Yes but we'll have some of the greatest and most well informed females on OUR side Suzuna!"

* * *

"We're not gonna just have our team for this little challenge, hell we're gonna broadcast this fucking thing to all the schools with any men proud enough to call themselves footballers!"

* * *

"We're hiring in professional female athletes!" Suzuna gasped lowering herself back down to her seat (which she had stood up from in excitement) when Mamori shook her head. 

"No Suzuna, who knows everything to know about a WHOLE american football team AND the game itself that we've met?"

It took Suzuna a few seconds before her eeyes lit up and she began to giggle.

* * *

"Kurita, tell the fucking shrimps to deliver a message to the following schools...

* * *

"Suzuna contact the managers of Zokugaku,Oujou,Bando and Yuuhi High, I've got a phone call to make!" Mamori smiled watching as Suzuna began to laugh as she saluted and sped out the door, Mamori looked out the window of the Clubhouse and smiled.  
At that exact same moment Hiruma closed his eyes and mouthed the same words that came out of Mamori's back in the clubhouse:

* * *

_"Game"_  
**"Fucking"  
_"ON"_**

* * *

(I think it's obvious what I was trying to do with the bold /italic right?)  
BoldHiruma  
ItalicMamori  
Both at the same timeBoth said it.

Alright now that the bet has become clear and the player round up has been set LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!!!  
Thankyou to all who reviewed seriously I loved it and to all who have me on author alert thankyou as well! cries with happiness  
This chapter was very long... I hope it's okay (Is it okay? please tell me) Anyhow I'm stuck at whetehr you would like to have just one big long chapter with mamori and Hiruma telling the other highschools what their doing or should I do a chapter each just dedicated to them talking to them one on one?  
(i.e one chapter would be Hiruma and Mamori asking Rui and Megume to take part, Then Oujou etc)

Please state which would be more suited to your taste! Should I just feature them having a meeting?(Seperate of course).

Anyway love for all!

Irish leprechaun.


End file.
